


Sugar + Spice

by Nicgreen214



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicgreen214/pseuds/Nicgreen214
Summary: Brian (36)Roger(22)Freddie(18)Brian is a professor for a local college. He inherited most of his wealth from his late father.Roger is a struggling Instagram model who tends to go to any man or woman who will give him money.Freddie is a single parent trying to raise his son in a shabby one bedroom flat on the poorer side of town. His son mostly stays with his grandmother as Freddie searches for a job of any kind.Brian wants to run an experiment to see what money and greed will so. He picks Roger a spoiled little best who doesn't like being told no.When the blond starts moving to someone else Brian hires Freddie who's sweet as pie. Timid, shy, and polite quite the opposite to Roger.Roger grows jealous of Brian showering Freddie with all types of lavish gifts and money. He wants to be the only one Brian has his eyes on.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Roger takes another selfie. He's wearing a pink crop top and tight booty shorts. The crop top reads, "Princess". He posts it to his Instagram where it starts to get flooded with likes and comments.

Roger smirks softly and flops down on the couch letting his notification sound ring out. He finally looks back at his phone and sees he's got a DM. Roger rolls his eyes and opens it, he guesses it will be another thirsty douchebag wanting to pound his ass.

Roger's eyes flicker to the username Dr_BrianM_BadgerLover, "Probably not even a real doctor." Roger laughs scrolling through Brian's Instagram.

"Boring nerd shit." Roger huffs scolling, he stops at a particular selfie taken a fre mornings ago.

Brian is sprawled out on his bed, bed head and he's in tiny little briefs and no shirt on. The caption underneath reads, "Good Morning" with a winky face emoji.

"Oh good morning indeed Dr. May." Roger chuckled opening the DM up again.

"Morning sweetheart. How would you like to earn yourself a little reward?" 

Roger looks around at the empty kitchen. There's maybe a box of crackers and milk old enough to be in school in the fridge. This isn't the first time he sold himself for food, "What do you want me to do sir?" Roger messages.

"First send me your PayPal information. So I can send you money." 

Roger does as told dying a little inside. He waits for the next message: what if Brian just ghosts him?

A notification sound different from his Instagram one gets his attention. £900 has been given to him.

"You see what I can give you?" Brian texts.

Roger replies with just a simple "Yes, sir".

"Good," Brian replies, "Send me a nude picture." 

"Nude picture?" Roger plays dumb.

"Take off your clothes and show me that beautiful body of yours." 

Roger swallows what pride he has left and undresses the draft from his meek little apartment, nips his skin. His mind thinks off Brian and that little scruff of a beard hes trying to grow. He wonders how it feels between his legs. Hee takes the picture he's never posed nude for any of his men before let alone with an erection present.

He sends the photo and waits. He nearly chokes when he sees, Brian send him another £900.

"Thank you sir." Roger types.

"You've been a good boy." Brian types,"Meet me at La Von Cáfe tomorrow 11AM sharp." and Brian gives him directions it was a forty minute walk from Roger's apartment to the cafe.

"Okay sir." Roger finishes the conversation. 

He buries his face into his hands and shudders. Is he seriously about to become a sugar baby? 

Brian puts the burner phone down and sighs softly looking through Roger's Instagram. He scratches at his beard, "I would say he has enough brains to be a porn star."

He lazily looks at Roger's swimming photos they are practically nudes. Brian jumps when his classroom door opens and he quickly shoves his phone into his suitcase,

"Watching porn, Professor May?" Robert asks entering the classroom with his late essay.

"No, Mr. Plant." Brian chuckles, "You startled me. I thought you were the dean!" 

Robert giggles and puts his essay on the desk, "See you Monday, sir." 

Brian wabes goodbye to his student. He gets his laptop out and begins typing, "Test Subject #1 doesn't object to off putting tasks. He does what is told of him. He's submissive but has a bad attitude at times according to his posts on the social media platform "Instagram"."

Brian finishes his report and he stands up. He needed some coffee. He makes his way to the cafeteria half asleep and bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry." 

Brian looks down to see a teenager picking up grabage the word "Volunteer Worker: Freddie" is pasted onto his shirt.

"It's fine." Brian yawns.

He takes a closer look at him and by God he is adorable. Tiny with curly ebony black hair, the cutest teeth. How timd and shy he is.

"I'm Professor Brian May." Brian sticks his hand out.

"Freddie Bulsara." 

Brian smirks, "You Look so beautiful." he kisses his hand noting a band marking on his finger.

Freddie blushes and casts his eyes to the ground. Like his worn dirty shoes were the most interesting thing in the hallway, "Thank you sir. So do you." 

Brian blushes and watches as Freddie walks away broom in hand. He knew what he was going to do now. He had two test subjects..

Brian got his coffee and quickly got back into his classroom. He unlocks his laptop and begins to add to his report, 

"I may have found a new test subject. A test subject #2 if you will. He's timid and shy. Works as a janitor for my school. His name is Freddie Bulsara. He wears ratty clothes full of patches. He has many cuts on his hands and bruises. He appears to have worn a ring at one point but no longer does. He's anywhere from the ages of 15 to 20."

He saves and closes fhe document. He packs up and begins to head home for the day. He runs into Freddie again who's waiting on the bus. Brian pulls up in his Royce Rolls car and offers Freddie a ride. The young man accepts the offer and tells Brian where to drop him off at.

Brian knows it's the poorer side of town he wasn't dumb. He once lived there himself. Brian pulls up front to the cluster of apartments looking sad and droopy years of neglect present on them.

"Thanks for the ride." Freddie says going to hand Brian money.

"Don't." Brian says cramming some money into Freddie's chest, "Take some money and get yourself a nice meal. You're skin and bones." 

Freddie blushes and looks down, "Thank you, Mr. May. My son can have dinner tonight." he bows his head and Brian offers him a job of being a sugar baby. Shockingly Freddie takes up the offer he was a desperate single father. Any money can help. 

Brian watches Freddie enter his apartment before he drives off to his home. His plans were finally all coming together nice and neat.


	2. Spice Meets Sugar

Freddie's stomach grumbles begging for food. He ignores it and places the plate of rice and strips of pan fried chicken, "Eat up Emil." 

Emil grimces and pokes at his food, "Mama I want burgers." 

"We can't afford that." Freddie states sitting down with his juice.

"You eat my food mama I'll call nana to get me burgers." he pushes his plate to Freddie who's stomach growls and begs for him to just accept the plate let Emil be a brat.

Freddie shakes his head, "Young man eat what's in front. I didn't have the luxury of eating whatever I wanted you ate what your mama gave you and you liked it." 

Emil spits at him. And Freddie grabs him, "Emil Seth Waters." 

"You can't cook!!" Emil belows.

Freddie spanks him hard on his bum and forces him to sit down, "Eat your lunch."

Emil refuses and Freddie keeps him sitting in his chair, "You're not leaving until you eat." 

Emil throws his fork and he's spanked again and placed in the corner. Forced to stand straight and tall for five minutes as that's how old he is. Emil weeps the entire time and Freddie ignores the crocodile tears.

His mother, grandmother to Emil arrives to pick up her precious grandson and she's pissed.

"How dare you not eat your mother's cooking! Back when I was your age we had to eat twigs and mud, day and night!" Jer yells, dragging him by his ear to the table, "We're not leaving until you clear your plate." 

Emil goes to throw another fit but Jer's cold glare stops him. He eats without complaint and finishes half his plate and Emil really enjoyed it. Jer takes Emil and the bag of dirty clothes that needed to be washed up with her.

Once his mother and son have left Freddie finishes what his son didn't eat his stomach wanted more but there wasn't. Fred got dressed in his work uniform and headed to the bus station.

Freddie jumps out of his skin with that stupid car pulls up and he sees Brian peering at him with the tinted window rolled down, "You need a ride, baby boy?"

Freddie blushes at the nickname and gets in, "Yes, Brian. I need a ride to McDonald's. That's where my other job is." 

"First names now, Freddie?" Brian teases, 

Freddie looks down shyly, "Sorry sir." 

Brian nudges him, "I'm playing tiny." 

Freddie giggles softly and looks through his purse for gum. Brian peeks over, "Who's that?" 

Freddie sees the professional photo his mother had taken of Emil during the spring, "Oh that's my son, Emil."

"He's white." Brian blurts, foot insert mouth.

Freddie smiles sadly, "He looks a lot like his daddy."

"Oh you're taken." Brian says softly.

Freddie looks down, "No, no… Not anymore." 

"What happened to him?" 

Freddie grows quiet and he clams up not speaking. Brian drives him to the fast food restaurant in silence mentally kicking himself.

Freddie's lost in thought. Thinking back when he was thirteen and his twenty-year-old boyfriend Roger Waters was about to join the military. Freddie lost his virginity that night. And Roger left to fight for his country he never returned and never knew he fathered a child. He was MIA and was declared legally dead on Emil's fifth birthday. Freddie went to the funeral alone; he told no one how he was related to Private Waters. He watched them bury an empty casket.

"Hey we're here." Brian startled Freddie from his thoughts.

Freddie shakes his head and blinks, "Huh? Oh! Thank you." Freddie goes to pull gas money out.

Brian crams £50 into his hands, "When do you get off?" 

"Six PM." Freddie tells him it was 11AM currently he goes to hand the money back but Brian refuses.

"Good. See you then." he drives off and Freddie walks inside shaking his head.

Brian arrives at the cafe he sees the blond sitting down at the table alone looking bored scrolling on his phone nearly pressed against his face. Poor thing was blinder than a bat.

''Roggie." Brian coos.

Roger looks up and gasps some, "B-Brian??" when Brian nods Roger blushes and looks away. He crosses his legs and keeps his head down. He scrunches his face up looking like an angry kitten, “If you didn’t show up any sooner I would have gone out with the next man I have lined up.” he acted like he was pissed off.

Brian laughs, “Alright, you don’t want me here, kitten? I’ll leave. I can go bang the other bitch I have.” Brian chuckles darkly. He lifts Roger’s chin making the boy with the pink tinted lenses look at him, “But you wouldn’t want that, right?”

Roger shakes his head and he feels anger brewing. Who’s the other bitch? Or was Brian trying to piss him off like he was trying to do? Roger pouts and flutters his long lashes, “You wouldn’t have another bitch right daddy?”

Brian crosses his arms, “Daddy has needs, baby boy.”

Roger hits his chest, “You’re meant to only have your eyes on me!”

Brian grabs his wrist and pins them against his chest, “I’m in charge baby. You listen to me.” Brian’s voice darkens.

Roger hated that voice made his jeans tighter he hated that he had to cross his legs as Brian watches him smugly. They order their coffees and Brian swears Roger’s order is a mile long, Brian just wants a black coffee and a bagel. Roger downs his iced coffee and steals half of Brian’s bagel.

Brian crosses his arms, “Young man.”

Roger flips him off and scrolls through his phone gnawing on the stolen bagel ignoring Brian. Brian tips their barista and drags Roger to the back of the car who protests and whines. Roger groans when he’s flipped to his stomach, “I’m going to fuck that bratty behavior out of you,” Brian growls grabbing onto the back of Roger’s jeans.

Roger mewls and whines. The two proceed to fuck in the back of the car hard and raw. Roger’s never been this vocal before and this was the first time a partner of his has choked him during sex. He loved it though. Every last bit, the choke, the biting, the pounding, it all felt so good.

Brian cleans up Roger nice and tidy before driving him to a fancy clothing store. Roger buys a nice fur coat, a nice pair of ripped jeans, and some boots totaling to £300. 

Brian takes him to a few more shops and time passes back fast and then Brian realizes the time. He has to pick up Freddie and no time to drop Roger home. He pulls up to the McDonald’s and Freddie gets in. He looks so exhausted his hair is a mess and he's sweaty. You can smell the fast food on his clothes,

“I guess you’re the other bitch Brian hired?” Roger snarls.

Freddie grips his purse, “H-Hired?”

Brian drives, “No none of you are hired.” 

“We’re his sugar babies, dear.”

Freddie feels something get caught in the back of his throat, “Sugar b-baby?”

Roger nods, “Has he fucked you yet?”

Freddie shakes his head and falls silent a few tears run down his cheeks anytime Brian goes to wipe them away hIs hand is swatted away. Freddie curls up in his seat refusing to speak to any of them.

Brian silently dropped Freddie off at his apartment. And Freddie keeps his head down as he enters his apartment, eyes casted to the ground. Freddie doesn’t even look back as the car drives away. He cries to himself in the shower.

Of course the one time he lets himself have some fun and move on it was just some big fucking joke. He was meant to prostitute himself out to Brian for his love. Well fuck him, he doesn’t need Brian. 

“Brian’s a pig.” Freddie growls blow drying his hair and fixing it up right as his mother lets herself in,

“Farrokh I’m dropping Emil off!”

Freddie smiles softly. At least there's one good thing about his miserable life. His pride and joy, Emil.


	3. Sleuthing and A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guns and meantions of death

TW: Mentions of Death, Guns

Brian sits in his recliner laptop on his lap typing away, “Sugar and Spice have met and the results aren’t good. Spice has informed Sugar that I don’t truly love either of them and that they are just sugar babies. Which isn’t true, they are my experiments. Yet I’m starting to get some interest in Sugar. There’s something about him that peaks my interest. I don’t know if I’m ready for fatherhood as Sugar has a child from a previous relationship. My father wasn’t the best; he made it up by giving me money and letting me buy for myself. I can’t be a father not now. I must find more on Sugar’s ex.”

Brian plugs in his laptop and begins to do some sleuthing simply by typing Freddie’s name in. On an abandoned social media page there was Freddie roughly about twelve or thirteen with a man in a UK army uniform. The caption at the top read, “My boyfriend looks so handsome in his uniform <3”.

There was one comment underneath from Syd Barrett he was the man who would infamously jump off the bridge and onto a semi causing a four car pile up and the deaths of many after a psychotic breakdown. Brian zooms in to read the comment, 

“Rog, man… This is you being a pedo.” and the man replies, 

“Fuck off. I’m in love with him and you’re not changing that.” His username was Roger_Waters_dIcKlOvEr.

Brian plugs in the name Roger Waters and an obituary pops up for a Private Roger Waters of Grand Falls. And it’s Freddie’s boyfriend. The typically things you see and Jesus is tossed in too.

Brian scrolls to the bottom, “.. He’s survived by his mother Mary Waters, brother John Waters, and infant son.”

Brian takes a screenshot of that, “So Emil is listed but Freddie is not… Interesting because clearly Freddie is still alive.”

Brian does more digging and finds Mary Waters of Grand Falls who mothered two sons. Grand Falls is a full day of driving to get there, she doesn’t ever mention her youngest son Roger nor her grandchild.

Brian rubs his eyes and closes the laptop and shoves it onto the table. His phone goes off with a FaceTime and it’s Roger, of course. Brian accepted the call and there Roger was in a sheer nightgown, 

“Brian.” Roger coos, “I missed you.”

Brian yawns, “Did you miss me or my cock?”

Roger whines it’s clear now that he’s touching himself off camera, “Brian~”

Brian sits up, “Do you got any toys, baby boy?”

Roger nods and crawls off screen for a moment returning with a vibrator and a cock ring he blushes and looks to Brian for approval. Brian nods and looks at his bed it’s pale pink a white furry blanket is tossed off to the side, 

“Put the cock ring on.”

Roger whines and does so he groans and bucks he mutters Brian’s name, “Put the fake dick in your ass full speed.” Brian knew nothing of sex toys he just had to act like he knew.

Roger does a told bucking and moaning, “Good, good.” Brian praises, “Ride it fast baby.”

Brian watches Roger his he bucks and shudders toes curl the black lacy panties he had pulled to his ankles have fallen off somewhere during his twisting and moaning.

“I’ll be there in two hours. You still better be riding that if I find out you’ve came you’re in very big trouble.” Brian growls.

Roger whines and nods, “Okay, d-daddy.”

Brian hangs up and gets dressed in a nice pinstripe suit. He scratches his beard and grabs his phone, shoving it into his pocket. He gets into the car and drives to Freddie’s apartment with a bag of clothes for him and his son.

Brian drags the bag up and knocks on the door. Freddie opens the door looking tired and sick, “B-Brian?”

Brian hands him the bag, “Clothes for you and your child.”

“Thank you.” Freddie goes to shut the door but Brian forces his way in, 

“We need to talk.”

Freddie grimaces, “We talked enough in the car.”

Brian grabs his wrists, “Listen to me.”

Freddie twists and turns, “Let me go!”

“Freddie listen to m-”

“Help!” Freddie yells trying to get out of Brian’s grasp, “Let me go Brian!” A gunshot goes off luckily it doesn’t hit any of them and hits the wall instead but there’s a thud from behind them.

Emil’s on the ground with a military grade Vektor SP1 he’s on the floor and blood is running from his hands, “Don’t hurt my mama, mister!” he shakily holds up the Vektor SP1 with both hands shaking as the weapon was too heavy for him to hold.

“Emil!” Mothers panic kicks in and he knocks Brian to the ground with such force that neither of them knew he had and runs to Emil.

“My baby!” Freddie yanks the Vektor SP1 out of his hands and both mother and son are shaking, “Can you flex your fingers, love?” Freddie mimics what he wants Emil to do and the boy does with wincing some.

Brian finds the first aid kit and hands it to Freddie who’s shaking and patching up his son. Emil only cries once and that’s when Freddie cleans his wound with antiseptic wipes. Brian helps Freddie who is icy to him and doesn’t speak.

“Sweetheart how did you find this?” Freddie holds up the Vektor SP1 he keeps it pointed down though.

Emil sniffs his hands all bandaged up now, “I-It was in the chest in your closet, mama.”

Freddie pales almost matching his son in color, “H-How did you get the lock off?”

Emil shrugs, “Can I get some ice cream, mama?”

Freddie pauses, “In a moment dear.” Freddie goes to his bedroom and Brian follows.

Brian looks around the bare mattress on the floor a thin blue blanket lays on top with a tiny couch pillow. The room was barren except for a desk in the corner with a chair that had its legs tapped.

Freddie opens his closet door and barely had any clothes in it. Freddie drags a wooden chest out. It wasn't big but it looked old. Freddie opens it and Brian sees a few knickknacks, documents, a birth certificate, a photo of Freddie’s late boyfriend in uniform, and some other papers.

Freddie picks up one paper and tears up. He shoves it back into the chest and buries the Vektor SP1 under a bunch of papers before cramming it back into the closet and placing something heavy on it. He faces Brian, “Why did you come here?”

“To give you clothes.”

Freddie looks up at him, “There’s another reason.” Brian keeps his mouth shut, “I want love, Brian. I don’t want to be some hussie you can sling on your arm.”

Brian’s voice is soft, “I love you both.”

Freddie looks down, “Brian… Do you want us both?”

Brian takes his hand, “I would love to have you both in my arms.”

Freddie doesn’t speak Brian cups his face and kisses him gingerly. Freddie kisses back relaxing in his arms, “I want you both.”

Freddie begins to cry and Brian realizes how much of a scared teenager Freddie really is. Brian hugs him tight, “I’m going to talk to Roger and see what he says on this. Okay, princess?”

Freddie nods and collects his son, “What’s your phone number?” Brian asks.

Freddie gives him his number and Brian leaves for Roger. When he arrives at Roger he almost forgot that he and Roger were going to have sex again. He fucks Roger hard and gets him like a cigarette.

“How would you feel about a double date?” Brian asks getting dressed.

Roger smokes and looks at him, “With who?”

“I wanted to take both you and Freddie out.” Brian explains.

Roger growls, “Your other whore?!”

Brian glares at him, “You’re also a whore too.”

That shuts Roger up and he gets dressed for their date and Brian calls Freddie.

“Hey Freddie?” Brian greets when the phone picks up.

“... Mom it’s Jack Skellington!”

“Give me the phone you little shit!” there was fumbling and, “Hello Brian?”

“Hey can you get ready for our date?”

Freddie was silent for a moment, “Roger agreed?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright let me call my mother to watch Emil and I’ll go.”

“Bye Freddie. Love you.” Brian tells him,

“.... Love you too.” Freddie hangs up.

Brian hopes his sugar babies will get along the second time around.


	4. Fuck Brian

Brian smacks Roger ass making him whine and blush, "I'm sore."

"Good." Brian huffs lighting a cigarette and shoving Roger into the back. Roger yelps and kicks at him, Brian pins him down Roger gasps and groans, "You better not be a brat today with Freddie."

Roger bucks and whines, "Daddy~."

Brian grabs his throat, "You better start behaving or else."

Roger gulps, he smirks, "Or else what?"

Brian growls and squeezes his throat, "I will shit in your mouth."

That stuns Roger and he shuts up. Brian gets into the driver seat and drives off. They arrive at Freddie's apartment and he's waiting outside on the stairs in a red dress that's too small. Freddie looks so much younger in than dress it's a shock that he can even drink. 

"Come on, dove." Brian beckons him over.

Roger growls lowly, Brian doesn't call him that, it's not fair. Freddie gets in and sits daintily down. He's blessed with good looks and manners. Polite and shy he could reel in any man he wanted.

"Where do you boys want to eat?" Brian asks softly, turning the radio down.

Roger starts listing off fancy high end restaurants that his old partners use to take him while Freddie remains silent. He doesn't know any restaurants, he knows Chuck E Cheese and that's basically it.

"Freddie?" Brian asks nudging him,

"I don't know any restaurants." Freddie speaks and Roger snorts snickering. Freddie furrows his brows together and faces him, "Sorry I don't suck dick for McDonalds."

Roger gasps and lunges at him throwing in one punch to his chest before Brian smacks him so hard he sees stars, "Enough boys. Freddie I'm disappointed in you."

Freddie doesn't speak, he keeps his head down shame washing over him. Brian gets them to a fancy restaurant which Freddie never heard of. Guilt is taking him over. He should be home with his son, this isn't him, he doesn't want to be anyone's prostitute. He wants love. This isn't how he should make ends meet, his mother would be so disappointed in him all she knew was that he was going on a date and she was happy that he was moving on.

Then the thoughts came back. He has gotten the insurance money from Waters' death the day he turned eighteen but it wasn't enough to support them only £1,692. With Freddie's life insurance it would be £21,480 if he died right now. He could easily off himself so his son would have the money from both parents but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Emil an orphan.

"Freddie!" 

Freddie shakes his head from his thoughts they were sitting in the restaurant and the waitress is asking for what they want to drink. He doesn't even know how he got inside. Maybe Brian dragged him in, "I just want a sweet tea." Freddie smiles embarrassed by his zoning out.

Brian leaves for the bathroom real quick. When he comes back he's left stunned. Roger and Freddie were talking and Freddie was showing Roger something on his BlackBerry.

"That's my son when he was just born." Freddie sounds almost proud.

"He's adorable." Roger coos, "He looks just like you."

Freddie giggles and Roger kisses him on the cheek making them both blush. Brian walks over with a big grin, "So you two are getting along just fine now."

Freddie chews on his nails and looks away, "I'm glad you two are getting along just fine."

Freddie and Roger nod, they whisper to each other sometimes giggling. They get their food and dig in, having a nice conversation. Brian wonders what his boys are plotting and if they are really getting along. Brian pays for the £1,095 bill with ease Freddie took home lots of leftovers the two men knew why but no one else knew.

Brian drives to a remote area and gets in the back with his boys, "Since you two are getting along so well. It's time to please your daddy."

Both boys blush and Freddie seems to just clam up. Brian kisses each of them Roger sees a little too eager, "Make out with each other." Brian barks.

"K-Kiss him?" Freddie stutters.

"Don't disobey me." Brian warns him.

Roger giggles and straddles Freddie. He kisses the younger man softly and eases him in. They snog each other Roger grinding down on Freddie groin, "Touch him." Brian barks to Roger.

Roger pushes his hand underneath Freddie's dress and rubs him against his panties. Roger sucks and bites on his neck panting softly. Freddie starts feeling very uncomfortable when his dress is tugged off, you can see the markings and grooves on Freddie's skin from where the dress cut in. Freddie wants it to stop but he remembers that he has to obey Brian.

Just as Roger goes to tug down his panties Freddie bursts into tears sounding like a scared child. Brian calls it off and cleans up Freddie who's sweating and shaking, 

"Fred?" Roger says softly, 

A sniffle, "What?"

"You're breaking out into hives."

Freddie looks down at his arms, "Must have eaten something with nuts in it. I'll be fine."

The two start bickering again and Brian grabs Roger by his hair, "You kid are the brattiest bitch around."

Roger gasps and hits him, "Don't touch me!"

Brian chokes him, "You will listen to me!"

Fear is on his face now and he trembles now they are in the middle of nowhere he can be killed easily. Brian is stronger and a foot taller. Brian lets him go. He tossed money at him, "Buy yourself something pretty."

Roger looks to Freddie who's already walking away from them walking down the footpath. Brian drives after him, sending Roger into the floor of the car. Freddie nearly avoids getting ran over Brian yanks him into the back on top of Roger before burning rubber speeding off.

"Are you off your rocker!" Roger screams trying to get the doors to open up. It looks like Brian put the child locks on it, "Did you not take your medicine?!"

Freddie tears, "P-Please don't hurt me. My son..." his words die off in the back of his throat as they go flying across a bridge. 

Brian looks back and their terrified and teary faces, "Will you two fucking behave now?"

Freddie throws up and sobs, "I want to go home!!"

Brian gets to Freddie's apartment and both boys rush out of the car shaking and scared. Brian gets out with them, he follows them inside. Freddie leaves the apartment and comes back with a sleeping Emil in his arms a few moments later. He doesn't speak to the men on his couch he just puts Emil to bed and grabs clothes for the shower, "Brian maybe you should go."

"I'm not going anywhere. You won't disobey me." Brian replied coolly.

Freddie growls, "I'm not your fucking doormat either. You really are a fucking pig."

Brian goes to grab him but he throws up again. Blood trickles down his nose and he storms into the bathroom. Roger cleans up the mess ignoring Brian too. He goes into the bathroom and sits down on the toilet, "Freddie?"

"Yes?" Freddie was hidden by the shower curtain.

"Do you think we caused Brian to go nutty?"

There was silence, the sound of running water filled the room, "I guess so." Freddie finally speaks.

They get out of the bathroom Freddie's drying his hair, "I guess Brian left."

Roger nods and sits down. Freddie goes to check on Emil and is just thankful he's still asleep. Roger comes into the cramp room with a phone much nicer than either of them can afford, "Mr. May left his phone here and there's no password."

Freddie giggles and takes it, it's left opened on a word document tilted "Experiment". Roger and Freddie both gasp, "We're just test subjects!"

Freddie looks away sadly, "Of course."

Roger tosses the phone and hugs Freddie tight, "Don't worry we have each other." he kisses him.


	5. Roger's Changed For The Better?

Brian realized with horror that he left his phone in Freddie’s apartment. Fuck, if they find his notes and writing he’s screwed greatly. He drives back down there at full speed taking a few lawn gnomes with him.

He parks on the lawn and races up to the steps, his heart racing. The door is open and two angry men are standing in front of him, “H-How dare you.” Roger’s voice waves and cracks, “We mean nothing to you!”

Freddie jabs a finger into Brian’s chest, “How dare you go snooping for my personal information!”

Brian holds his hands up in a mock surrender, “You should have known better. You two are sugar babies.”

“Not according to your fucking notes.” Roger screeches hos,in up the phone that has a slight scratch on the screen from being tossed.

“Why were you so interested in finding my ex.” Freddie’s voice was breaking.

“Look he’s an ugly motherfucker and a pedo, Fred. I don’t get what you’re so torn up about he groomed you and used you for sex. That’s why he fled to the military you would have never seen him again.”

Freddie slaps him hard crying, “N-No, no! It’s not true he loved me! We loved each other!”

Roger puts a protective arm around Freddie’s shoulders, “How dare you.” Roger would never speak bad about Freddie’s relationship; he too had dated much older men when young, “I can’t believe I’m pregnant with your child.”

“You’re pregnant?” Brian gasps.

“You fucked me twice without a rubber.” Roger states,

The wind is knocked out of him when Brian delivers a hard punch to his gut he throws up the dinner, “Is.. Is it dead?” Brian asks with a whisper.

Freddie pulls out his phone, “If you don’t get the fuck off my property I’ll call the cops!”

Brian grabs his phone and scrambles back into his car taking off like a bat out of hell. Freddie and Roger limp back inside and they waited for Roger to show signs of miscarriage. Cramps, blood, pain, etc. and they got nothing. Freddie takes Roger to the hospital Emil asleep in his arms early in the morning.

The doctor was friendly to them and took an ultrasound of Roger’s bruising stomach, “There’s your little one. See?” and the stress leaves Roger he doesn’t know why he planned on aborting but the thought of milking Brian for all the child support he could get sounded grand. Is it bad to use a child for that?

Roger touches his stomach, wincing some. He hoped the child looked nothing like their father. The three make it back to the apartments just in time to see the paperboy nineteen-year-old Jimmy Page, 

“Hey, Fred! You need the paper?” Jimmy knew Freddie was looking for better paid jobs and every time the paper gets new jobs listed he gives Freddie one for free and pays for it out of pocket.

Freddie takes one and thanks him profusely heading inside with his son and new friend. Roger sleeps on the couch curled up and exhausted from the day's havoc. He never wants to see Brian again that’s for sure.

The months passed and Roger get Freddie to move in since he had plenty of room for him and his son along with Roger’s new babies, yes babies, he’s having twins. Great job, Brian! Also fredie woulsnt have

The two grow closer with each and Roger has already found a lawyer so if Brian rejects or tries to run off they can be ready and prepared. Freddie helps set up a nursery. It was a grand one themed like a jungle.

Emil clings to his mother’s skirt, “Msma?”

Freddie looks down, “Yes, my love?” 

“You won’t forget me when the new baby comes?”

Freddie picks him up, “I would never forget you. You’re my pride and joy, my baby.”

Emil seems happy with this answer even if it wasn’t Freddie’s babies he was going to help Roger take care of them. He understands what it's like to be a new parent out on your own with no help. Roger loved Freddie now and Freddie was loving Roger back it was going well. Emil was bonding really well with Roger too and he seemed to look up to the blond differently than he did his own mother.

The adults were at the kitchen table drinking their juice and talking about parenting when Emil toddles in looking proud, “Lookie! I drew our family!”

In a three stick figure crayon picture with all of them holding hands on top was the words, “mama”, “me”, “dada”. 

Roger froze for a moment, “I understand if its too soon for this-“

Roger places it on the fridge in a proud display and hugs Emil tight, “Thank you my boy.”

Emil beams and runs off to do more. Freddie looks down, “You don’t have to be a father to my son if you don’t want to.”

Roger looks at him like he grew three heads and wings, “Fred, Emil has been a lot more happier here than ever from what I’ve seen of him. He loves me and looks up to me. I’m proud to be his father.”

“Rog-“

Roger takes him to the doorway where they can see Emil playing the Hot Wheels Roger bought him along with his Barbie dolls and GI Joes, “He doesn’t have my smile. That doesn't bother me a bit. He’s got some okay else’s eyes I'm seeing myself in, that doesn’t change my love for him.”

Freddie was left speechless for once in his life. Was Roger actually showing feelings other than spoiled and bratty, ratcheted behavior? Roger squeezes his hands tight and kisses them, “He isn’t my blood nor does he have my name but he’s my boy.” Roger says firmly and Freddie doesn’t argue this time.

Roger kisses Freddie firmly on his lips, “He’s making me a better man.” Roger hums, “I’m holding onto every moment.” Roger chuckles, “God knows I missed a few.”

Freddie tears up watching as Roger walks to Emil, “I wasn’t here for his first steps, I haven’t missed any of his ballet classes yet.”

Emil started ballet when he was three and loved it. Roger scoops up Emil, “Come to dada!”

Emil squeals and clings to him a big grin on his face as he holds up his Barbie doll, “Strong daddy!”

Freddie hugs his growing family tight, things were going to change for the better right?


	6. Brian's Lost His Marbles

Brian logs into his laptop and opens the security system app on it. He giggles as he sees inside and outside Roger’s home the lad hadn’t realized the professor put cameras up in his home after they had sex before their date.

“Freddie.” Brian zooms into the room hitting the upper arrow key on Roger and Freddie laying on the bed side by side looking at the ceiling, “I’m worried about Brian.. What if he doesn’t pay child support?”

“We take him to court.” Freddie says, 

“And we get drained in lawyer fees as he walks away scot-free because he’s rich and loved by the community.” Roger kicks the blanket off of him revealing his large stomach.

Brian growls and grabs his phone. He dials up Freddie, his Freddie sweet and innocent. He watches on the screen as the phone rings once m twice, before Freddie looks at it and groans, “It’s Brian.”

“Why haven’t you blocked him?”

Freddie shrugs and goes to hit the decline button but Roger tells him to answer it. With a huff and a bratty look that makes Brian want to choke it out of him the immigrant answers the phone.

“Bulsara speaking.”

Brian rolls his eyes, “Freddie I’m going to a dinner and I want to take you with me. I need something that’ll stun those rich snobs.”

“Do you mean you want me, a brown man to stun your racist rich friends?” Freddie tuts.

“I’m going to fuck that bratty behavior out of you.” Brian growls.

“I’m not your sugar baby anymore. I quit.”

“Yeah right.” Brian huffs, “I guess you want your son taken away. Poor thing is a walking skeleton.. All it takes is one call to CPS and that boy is gone.”

Freddie growls, “Listen here motherfucker.”

Brian rattled the number off for CPS, “Now listen up.”

Freddie hangs up and shakes, “He isn’t going to take our son away, Roger.”

Brian laughs softly, “Or am I?” he plugs up his laptop and begins to think up of a plan.

It was a cold December 31th and Emil had turned six-years-old. He was taking a nap upstairs, it was late afternoon. Poor thing was worn out from his Cinderella Godzilla mashup party. Emil cracks an eye open hearing scratching underneath his bed. His family didn’t own any pets,

“Mama! Mama! Dada! Daddy!” Emil wails scared.

As soon as the door bangs open the scratching stops, “Emil!” Freddie pants from running up the stairs.

“T-There’s a monster under my bed.” Emil states staying in the center of the bed blanket over his head like that would protect him.

Freddie peeks down and shakes his head, “No monsters Emil. You want to go to grandma’s so you can play with your friends?”

Emil’s eyes lit up yanking the blanket off his head, “Yes please!”

Freddie scoops him up with his most stuffed animal and blanket. He buckled Emil into his car seat, he grabs Roger and off they go. Emil falls asleep in the back, the music lulling him off again.

Freddie pulls out his phone and dials 999, “What are you doing?!” Roger whisper shouts.

“There’s a man underneath Emil’s bed.” Freddie whispers before speaking to the operator on the other end, Roger’s blood runs cold and he puts a hand on his large swollen stomach.

The bunk for the night at Freddie’s parents home. Emil is tucked away in the guestroom, Jer and Freddie both check him and under the bed frequently. Roger turns on the news and all the adults froze.

Brian was being escorted out of their home in handcuffs to officers walking him by the shoulders. Brian smiles into the camera quite pleased with himself. It seems like he was gloating to himself as if to say, “I got the money and power to get myself out of this. Na-na, Na-na, Boo-boo stick your head in poo.”

Freddie keeps a protective hand on Roger, “I-I can’t believe he broke into our home.”

“... Officers found cameras hidden throughout the house mainly in the bedrooms and bathrooms. He’s going to be charged with battery, stalking, and child pornography as a young child lived in the home and Mr. May was caught having nude shots of the child that lived here saved to his laptop.” an officer reports to the news station.

Freddie’s blood boiled and Roger tried to calm him down, “How dare that motehrfucker keep nude photos of our child! That fucking sicko! I-I’m going to kick his fucking ass!!”

There’s sniffling and whimpers, “M-Mama.”

Freddie whirls around the anger melting away seeing his son standing there in his nightgown looking scared and tired, “I had a bad dream.”

Freddie scoops him and holds him against his chest taking him back to the bedroom, “You want to talk to me about it?”

“You left me and I had to go to the bad place and you never came back!”

Freddie kisses his head, “I’ll never do that. I’ll always be here for you, dear. Don’t you worry.”

Emil smiles and snuggles into his chest, “I love you mommy.”

Freddie holds him protectively, “I love you too.”

The trial seemed to drag on as more information kept getting dug up about him. Like how he had a wife and three children in America under the name Chris Mullens and “Mr. Mullens” died fighting in Afghanistan leaving his wife widowed and his children fatherless. 

Brian May never finished high school and all his college certificates were foraged and he’s committed three accounts of fraud. He was found guilty of all the crimes that were listed above along with many other crimes including drug possession. He was put away for life in prison without the chance of parole.

Emil couldn’t understand fully why his mother and step-father were crying happily or why a woman with three children that looked like the curly haired man was talking to them,

The kids looked miserable. The oldest was 16 and the youngest was about 8 or 7 I don’t know. Brian’s ex-wife was crying into Freddie’s chest asking where she went wrong. She hated how she had to fly back down to England and how she should have stayed in England. How she should have listened to her mother.

The broken families sat down at a restaurant for a simple dinner, “Hi I’m Emil.”

The youngest child, a girl with dark curls and her hair held back in a deep rich purple bow, “Hello, I’m Emily Mullens.” her mother bursts into tears and has to be excused into the bathroom.

“I’m six.” Emil says,

“No way! I’m six too!” Emily giggles.

“You want to go play?” Emil asks, scooting out of his chair.

Emily nods eagerly wanting to be rid of this boring adult stuff. The children race off hand and hand to go have fun. The adults come back and can’t find the two youngest ones now it’s a hunt to find them.


End file.
